


Victorian era

by damagederudite



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagederudite/pseuds/damagederudite
Summary: Jeanlyn but in Victorian England.
Relationships: Evelyn Johnson-Eaton/Jeanine Matthews, Marcus Eaton/Evelyn Johnson-Eaton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Victorian era

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know what this is but just give it a shot.

Evelyn scurries after Marcus, trying desperately not to trip over her extravagant dress. She has always hated getting dressed up for balls and today is no exception. However, she has little choice. What Marcus says goes and Marcus wants nothing more than to keep up is socialite status. 

Evelyn married Marcus at only eighteen. He took a shining to her and who would ever turn down The Queen’s advisor? Her, if her dad hasn’t forced her into it. She is his only child and he is struggling to look after himself these days. He couldn’t afford to take care of her anymore. He was overjoyed that such a rich and noble man would take an interest in a common girl. 

“Evelyn,” Marcus grabs her by the wait. “Stand up straighter. Ladies should never slouch my dear, especially not ladies of your status.” Evelyn straightens immediately, ignoring the dull pain from her corset which is way too tight. Marcus loves his wife to have a perfect, tiny figure. 

They continue through the crowds of people, Marcus showing her off like she is some show piece. She always feels so exposed and on display. 

The next few hours go by painfully slowly and she wants nothing more than to leave. That is until a woman catches her eye. She is out on the balcony, leaning over the edge. Her blonde hair whips in the wind and there is an air about her that just attracts Evelyn so fully. She can’t take her eyes off of the woman for the next two minutes as Marcus jokes about whores with some of his friends.

When she has finally worked up the courage, she tugs gently at Marcus’ sleeve. His head whips around, his eyes slightly angry but not angry enough for Evelyn to end up limping for the next few days. It’s still enough to scare her though. She gulps and recollects herself. “Would you mind if I just got some air? I am feeling awfully flushed.” 

“Off you go then.” Marcus commands, wanting to hear no more of the subject. He doesn’t care where Evelyn is as long as she isn’t causing trouble.

“Would you like me to escort her?” an aging man asks, he has always been nice to Evelyn. He is the only one of Marcus’ friends that Evelyn can actually stand.

“She’ll be fine.” Marcus declines his offer.

Evelyn gives the group a small smile and a nod before weaving her way through the masses of people. She is glad to see that the woman is still there, although she is no longer looking over the edge. She simply stands, with her gloved hands on the side, looking up at the sky. 

“Excuse me?” Evelyn says, causing the woman to turn around. 

“May I help you?” she asks. 

Evelyn is lost for words. She is truly gorgeous. Her watery grey eyes are striking, her skin is so ridiculously fair that some may even claim her to be a vampire and her light blonde hair frames her face beautifully. It’s shorter than most girls and it isn’t up like most girls but something tells Evelyn that she is very different from the rest of the party. She is in a beautiful blue ball gown that compliments her figure perfectly and modestly.

“I... I just wanted to say hi. I don’t think we have been properly introduced. I’m Evelyn Eaton.” She extends her hand out for the woman to shake.

The blonde is hesitant at first before reaching out and taking it delicately. She covers both of their hands with her other white gloved hand and shakes it. “Jeanine Matthews.” 

Evelyn tries not to appear shocked. She has heard a lot about Jeanine. She is the last person left of the Matthews family after her parents died when she was nine. She is almost thirty, like Evelyn, and she still hasn’t married. She is also meant to be ridiculously smart and is actually a scientist but The Royal Society will never let her in. She is a woman after all. She all of a sudden panics slightly when she remembers that men don’t like to let their wives near her; there are certain rumours that go around about her and Evelyn is dead if Marcus believes them.

“I have heard so much about you.” Evelyn releases her hand and forces herself to smile. 

Jeanine frowns slightly. “You look anxious.”

Well, she’s perceptive. Evelyn takes a deep breath and swallows. “No. I am not anxious at all. It is such a lovely night tonight. What would I have to be anxious about?” 

Jeanine shrugs and smiles slightly. “I don’t know, you tell me.” She eyes Evelyn extremely closely. Her posture is rigid and she seems incredibly uncomfortable. Her cheeks are also slightly flushed. 

“Nothing to tell.” Evelyn plasters an incredibly fake smile onto her face. You would think that she would be better at faking happiness by now. She fakes just about everything with Marcus after all. Even things that would certainly damage is ego. 

“If you say so.” Jeanine turns back around, she looks back up at the stars.

Evelyn takes a step closer. She really should go but there is something about this unmarried woman that is so compelling to her. She is just so different to anyone Evelyn has ever met. She wants to ask her so much but she knows that she can’t. So, instead she settles for a simpler question. “Have you always been interested in the stars?” she asks, looking at how captivated Jeanine is. 

“Hm?” Jeanine turns towards her. “Oh! Yes. Ever since I was little. My father used to show me the constellations and tell me the different names and properties of stars. He was a very intelligent man.” 

Evelyn thinks about her father briefly, he would have loved to have taught her such things. It’s a shame that he doesn’t know himself. It’s also a shame that Marcus never lets her talk to him. She pushes those thoughts aside, dismissing them as ungrateful. Jeanine’s parents are dead. What does she have to complain about? “I hear you are quite intelligent yourself.” she says.

Jeanine blushes. “Oh, no. I wouldn’t say that.” She smirks. “Only men can be intelligent, right?” 

Evelyn nods, she doesn’t believe that and neither does Jeanine. “I suppose so.” 

Jeanine smiles at her, there is something about Evelyn that she can’t seem to place. Perhaps it's an attraction but this feels different. She has never been so taken to a woman before. “Tell me Evelyn, why are you out here all alone? Marcus didn’t want to escort you?” Jeanine has known Marcus for a rather long time and neither of them have ever been fond of each other. 

Evelyn shakes her head. “He is busy talking to his friends. That’s probably a good thing though, I don’t think he would like me talking to you.” 

“No. No, I suppose he wouldn’t.” Jeanine isn’t a fool, she knows exactly what people say about her. Not all of it is lies after all. She does in fact never want to marry a man. She does attempt experiments using her father’s old equipment. She does enjoy the company of other women much more than the company of men. That doesn’t make her dangerous though. At least not to women, she would be much more of a threat to men and maybe that’s why they are so wary of her. 

“You seem nice though.” Evelyn thinks for a moment about all of the things said about Jeanine. “You don’t seem like you could harm me.” 

“You know what they say about me. Don’t you?” Jeanine can’t help but hope that Evelyn isn’t completely repulsed by her. She knows that she stands little chance. She is extremely intelligent after all, no matter what the men say, but she can’t help but hope. In times like this, when she’s the way she is, she has to have hope. Or what is her life really? She will never be wed, she will never bear children, she is completely useless in society’s eyes. She might as well kill herself but then they would frown upon that too. 

Evelyn nods. “I have heard a few things, I will not lie to you.” 

“And do you believe them?” Jeanine is leaning closer now, close enough for Evelyn to be able to smell her flower scented perfume. Everything about Jeanine is so enticing to Evelyn and it’s almost slightly scary.

Evelyn shrugs. “I do not know.” Yes. Right now she does believe that Jeanine sleeps with women. Right now she believes that she may be the next woman she sleeps with. Yet, for some reason,she cannot back away. 

She feels herself leaning closer and closer, being dragged further and further in by this gorgeous enigma. Thankfully, she is stopped by a voice and just before it can look suspicious. She jumps back slightly and so does Jeanine. 

Evelyn looks towards the door to see Marcus. He has an angry expression on his face. That may petrify Evelyn, but it doesn’t even affect Jeanine in the slightest. “Marcus. How’s everything going?” 

“Evelyn. Here. Now.” he commands. Evelyn scurries to his side, her head bowed. 

Jeanine continues to be unaffected as Marcus stares her down. 

“You cannot speak to her Evelyn.” he hisses. “She’s not right.”Jeanine rolls her eyes, she learnt to not let statements like that affect her a long time ago.”Let’s go.” Marcus drags her off.

That night, Evelyn vows never to speak to Jeanine again.

-

Evelyn breaks that vow only a week later. She is sitting alone at a beautiful restaurant for lunch. It is rare for a lady to be seen out alone but many people assume that her husband will be with her shortly. Everyone but Jeanine.

She sees her through the window and decides to come in and say hi. She is unaware of what happened to Evelyn the last time they spoke but looks around cautiously anyway. She doesn't want Evelyn to get hurt because of her. It’s a shame that it’s already too late for that.

“Marcus not guarding you today?” Evelyn’s head snaps up when she hears Jeanine’s voice. She is immediately taken aback by her eyes yet again. She is so beautiful. She looks her up and down and sees that Jeanine is wearing trousers and a long coat, a slightly controversial choice for a woman of her status. Trousers are for men, workers and people just like how Jeanine is rumoured to be. Evelyn reminds herself that they are nothing but rumours as she places her fork down and gets ready to engage in a risky conversation with her. 

“I think he took the day off today.” Evelyn responds, keeping her tone just as light and jokey as Jeanine’s. 

“Well I suppose we all need a rest every now and then.” Jeanine looks at the chair beside her. “Mind if I sit?” 

Evelyn looks around, Marcus is at the palace today. She should be fine. She is also taking a huge risk but she almost finds it exciting. The thrill of the rush, the chance of being caught. “Not at all.” She smiles and indicates that she takes the chair in front of her.

Jeanine returns her smile and sits down, crossing one leg over the other. “Now people won’t think you are quite so shocking for being alone.” 

“I suppose not.” Evelyn pushes her plate towards Jeanine but Jeanine politely shakes her head. She has just eaten, she just wants to spend more time with Evelyn. Evelyn studies her for a minute. Her hair is down again, framing her face and stopping at her shoulders. She is so different. “You never seem to mind being alone.” 

“I find it an important skill to learn, liking one’s own company. What is the point of being sad just because a man isn't constantly by our sides? We ladies are often underestimated but we are not quite that sad.” 

Evelyn smiles and takes a bit of her food. “I totally agree.” 

Evelyn finishes her food and they decide to take a stroll through a park together. The atmosphere is beautiful. The wind is nothing but a cool breeze and the birds still chirp despite the slightly cold weather. 

“Something tells me there is so much more to you than meets the eye Mrs Eaton.” Jeanine says, studying her as they walk. 

“Evelyn please.” Evelyn isn't normally so quick to be on a first name basis with someone but, as she has already said, Jeanine just seems different. “And I could say the same about you Ms Matthews.” 

“Well if I am calling you Evelyn.” 

“Sorry, Jeanine.” Evelyn corrects herself. 

Jeanine smiles. “No issue. And I am fully open dear. You can ask me anything and I will answer.” Okay, Jeanine is definitely not an open person. How can she be? But she is with Evelyn. She trusts her fully and completely. It’s extremely weird because she has never felt this way about anyone before. 

“I will remember that if I ever want to ask you something.” Evelyn wants to ask her something right now. She wants to ask her if it’s true, if she does sleep with other women. She can’t ask that though. Can she? 

They get to the other end of the park and decide to call it a day. 

They go for a kiss on the cheek as a goodbye. “You must come by mine for tea sometime.” Jeanine says when they pull apart, still holding on to Evelyn’s arms.

“I would love to.” 

-

Evelyn is reading when she hears a knock on the door, Jeanine has inspired her to do more of what she likes rather than just what Marcus wants her to like. 

“Be right there!” she shouts. She places the book down and stops the maid from answering the door, she doesn’t like having everything done for her. She opens the door with a smile. “How can I help you?” 

There is a smartly dressed man at the door. “Sorry to disturb you ma’am. I come with a message from Ms Matthews. She would love to have your presence at the manor this evening. If that is suitable to you of course.” 

Evelyn smiles, an excited feeling bubbling in her chest. Jeanine must know Marcus’ schedule because he is away all of this week. “Please do tell Ms Matthews that I would love to.” 

“Right O. Will do ma’am.” He bows before walking down to the horse and carriage positioned at the front of Evelyn’s home. 

-

Evelyn is slightly nervous as she knocks on Jeanine’s door. The house is huge, she had almost forgotten just how rich Jeanine is. It’s incredibly rare for a woman to be so rich but there was no male to give the inheritance to. 

An older woman opens the door. Her hair is greying and she has a stern facial expression. “You must be Evelyn.” She steps aside. “Please do come in.” 

Evelyn smiles at her before walking in. The hallway is incredibly grand and vast. She stares in awe. “It’s beautiful.” 

“Yes, I know, I keep it in order.” 

“Well you do an impressive job.” 

The woman smiles slightly. “You’re different.” she says. 

“From who?” Evelyn asks as they walk down the hallway towards a door. 

“The other women Jeanine has brought home.” She opens the door to reveal Jeanine. She is sitting crossed legged on an armchair, reading a book. “Lady Evelyn Johnson is here.” 

Jeanine looks up, her lips curling up into a smile. “Evelyn.” She stands and puts her book on the table. “I am so glad that you could make it.”

“Me too.” Evelyn smiles.

They eat dinner together, talking about various different topics and Jeanine informing her that the old woman is her childhood nany and now manages the estate. She looked after her when her parents died.

After dinner, they move into the study that Jeanine was in previously.

Evelyn stares in awe at all the books, she wishes that she could have this many.

“Do you do much reading?” Jeanine asks, handing her a glass of whiskey.

“I enjoy it when I get the time.” Evelyn tells her before taking a sip of her drink. “Marcus doesn’t really like me to though.”

Jeanine nods and sits down opposite her. She holds the glass and swirls it around, studying Evelyn like she does everytime they see each other. She has observed that Evelyn has become more and more relaxed around her as time has gone on. That pleases her. 

Evelyn watches the way Jeanine watches her. The question bugs her again. Maybe she should just ask her. What’s the worst that could happen? She is disgusted, she assumes that Evelyn does sleep with women and Evelyn gets shipped off to some psychiatric hospital or church. The only safe way to ask her such a question would be to ask her in a disgusted manner. But then what if it is true and she upsets her? 

“Something’s on your mind.” Jeanine says. “What is it? You can tell me anything, I promise.” 

“Do you really sleep with other women?” Evelyn blurts out. Her mouth opens in shock when she realises what she has said. She covers her mouth. “I’m so sorry! I don’t know where that came from!” Lies.

Jeanine laughs slightly. “It’s okay. Thank you for being so blunt about it. I suppose I should give a blunt answer back so,” She takes a deep breath. It’s not the easiest thing to admit no matter how much she trusts Evelyn. “Yes. Yes, I sleep with other women. Is that going to be an issue for you?” She prays that the answer to her question is no but she has learnt not to get her hopes up. 

So, it is true. Evelyn falters for a moment before shaking her head. It doesn’t change who Jeanine is? Why should it? She feels so comfortable around her. She actually has the power to make her laugh and believe that there is more to life than what Marcus wants. “No. No, that is not going to be an issue.” 

Jeanine lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. That is such a relief to her. “Thank you.”

Evelyn smiles. “You are still you.” 

Jeanine nods. “I am.”

-

Over the past few months, it has become a regular thing that Evelyn has seen Jeanine when Marcus has been away. They have gotten closer and closer and Evelyn has been beginning to question what kind of relationship she really wants with the sapphic woman. Jeanine has continued to be respectful to her and has never made a move. 

Jeanine is teaching Evelyn about simple algebra in the study when Evelyn finally makes a move. Evelyn leans in and kisses her on the lips, taking them both by surprise.

Jeanine wants nothing more than to kiss back but she needs to know that this is really what Evelyn wants. “Evelyn,” she whispers. “Is this really what you want?” 

Evelyn nods, finally sure of something for the first time in her life. “More than anything.”

Jeanine smiles and kisses her. Evelyn is shocked by how natural she finds kissing another woman is. It doesn’t feel extremely deviant when they deepen the kiss. It feels completely natural and full of love. 

When they break away, a strand of Evelyn’s normally perfectly neat hair is hanging in front of her face. Jeanine delicately tucks it behind her ear, she could get lost in the other woman’s brown eyes. They are so beautiful. All of Evelyn is, it’s a shame that she can’t see it.

“You are so beautiful.” Jeanine mutters.

Evelyn blushes. “I bet you say that to all the girls you have over. Although, Gladys did tell me that I am different to the others.” She thinks back to the conversation she had with the old woman.

“I can promise you that I don’t.” Jeanine has never felt like the way she is with Evelyn with anyone else. “And Gladys would be right.” 

“Does Gladys know?” 

“Know what?” 

“About the way you are.” 

Jeanine nods. “I didn’t tell her, she just found out somehow. She isn’t thrilled about it but she isn’t going to go around telling everyone or stop talking to me. The most she has done is chuck a bible at me.”

Evelyn laughs a little. “She sounds lovely.”

Jeanine smiles and kisses her again.

That’s the most they do for a month.

-

“I want to know what it’s like.” Evelyn says when her and Jeanine break apart from kissing. 

“What what’s like?” Jeanine has a pretty good idea but she doesn’t want to say the wrong thing. She has been working so hard to build up trust with Evelyn. 

“Intercourse, with you.” Evelyn’s voice is shy and nervous. A part of her can’t even believe that she is suggesting such a thing. Another part of her has been wanting to sleep with Jeanine since she first saw her.

“You are so sweet.” Jeanine pecks her on the lips. “Do you want me to tell you or are you ready for the real deal?” Jeanine smiles. She is willing to go at any pace Evelyn wants. 

“I think I might be ready for the real deal.” Evelyn confesses. 

Jeanine arches a brow. “You definitely want this? Evelyn I don’t want to stress you out or scare you away but a decision like this doesn’t come lightly for someone like you.”

Evelyn smiles, she loves how much Jeanine cares about her and is looking out for her. “Jeanine, I want this.” She pulls her in for a long and deep kiss. “You just might need to show me how.”

“Oh, I will.” Jeanine whispers against her ear, kissing her neck. “Don’t you worry.” 

-

“Are you okay?” Jeanine whispers in the darkness of the room. She can imagine how lost in thought Evelyn must be right now. She reaches out and takes her hand. “Talk to me.” Evelyn takes a deep breath and curls her fingers around Jeanine’s hand. She makes her feel so comfortable. Why is she thinking like this? It was her idea and she was sure of herself at the time. Jeanine sighs and holds her hand tighter. “It’s okay to feel confused. Please just talk to me.”

“It’s just a lot to process.”

“It is.” Jeanine agrees.

“I don’t regret it though… and I think I know why.”

Jeanine rolls over to face her, remaining her grip on her hand as a reassurance. She can just about make out her face. “Why?”

“Because I think I’m in love with you.” Evelyn admits shyly. She rolls over to see Jeanine’s reaction, she is happy when she can just about make out a smile.

“Is that so?” Jeanine grins. Evelyn nods. “I love you too.” Jeanine kisses her.

-

“You look happy.” Gladys points out, handing Jeanine the book that she just got bought.

Jeanine takes it and runs her hand over the old cover before looking up at her. “I am happy.” 

“Really?!” Gladys didn’t mean for that to come out so surprised. “Sorry. It’s just, I’m happy for you.” 

“Even if it’s because I am committing sinful acts with The Queen’s advisor’s wife.” she smirks.

Gladys rolls her eyes. “Even if that’s why.” 

Jeanine smiles. “Thank you.” She has never expressed to Gladys how thankful she is for everything she has ever done for her. She basically raised her and she has always stood by her, even when it could bring shame to her. 

“Just don’t get caught.” she reminds her.

“I haven’t got caught yet.”

“You haven’t been in love like this yet.” Gladys isn’t blind, it’s obvious to her how different Jeanine is with Evelyn to literally anyone else. She’s glad but also slightly afraid for her. She doesn’t want to think about what could happen to Jeanine if what she does behind closed doors becomes more than just rumours.

Jeanine nods. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

Gladys places a kiss on her forehead. “Good girl.”

-

“You’re so beautiful.” Evelyn mutters, her head rested on Jeanine’s chest. 

Jeanine turns bright red and it is extremely thankful that they are out in the dark. “You really think?” Jeanine has never really viewed herself as beautiful. She doesn’t fit societal standards and she doesn’t necessarily want to. She doesn’t want men to lust after her, it would make everything far too complicated. 

Evelyn looks up at her. “Of course. Do you not think so?” She hates the idea that Jeanine doesn’t view herself as beautiful. She is the most beautiful woman she has ever seen.

Jeanine sighs. “I don’t know, I have never really thought about it.”

“Well I have.” Evelyn sits up and wraps her arms around Jeanine’s neck. “When I first saw you, I was immediately shocked by how beautiful you are. I was even more shocked when I found out that you aren’t married, I suppose that worked out well for me though.”

Jeanine’s heart swells. She has never had someone to help with her insecurities. “Thank you.” She kisses her delicately. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Jeanine murmurs against her lips. 

It’s Evelyn’s turn to blush. “I love you.” she whispers.

“I love you too.”


End file.
